


you're annoying

by handulce



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, frat boy bang chan, poor innie has a cold, theyre perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: lee minho is a little shit. jeongin kinda loves him (unfortunately)
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	you're annoying

**Author's Note:**

> i am very soft because one of my good frens and i were on a love fest so thus this was born uwu thank u for reading !!!!! <3

There are three things Jeongin likes to believe are set constants in his life. The first, is being a good student. He was always very studious, to the eyes of his peers he was a try-hard, but Jeongin actually enjoyed studying and attending school. Most of the time anyway. it provided a good distraction for whenever he wasn't feeling his best, and his drive to get good grades and actually learn things made him feel extremely accomplished. It wasn't like he was trying to prove himself to anyone, far from it, actually. Jeongin did it because he liked it, and it made him feel good. Simple as that. 

The second was music. Now, Jeongin didn't excel in any instrument-playing or other musical arts (though he's been told he has a good voice), but it was simply just listening to music that made him feel most content. He could listen to any genre, really, apart from country. hard rock was on thin ice, but there were few songs he enjoyed in a very specific mood. There weren't really any words to describe the relationship Jeongin had with music, it provided comfort when he needed and it spoke for him when words failed. 

The third, came in a sly, cat-loving, older male who goes by the name of Lee Minho. Minho intimidated Jeongin at first, he had sharp eyes accentuated with smokey eyeshadow and long, thin wings. He first met Minho at Chan's frat party, to which Jeongin swears he will never attend another. The two had bumped into each other in the backyard, both trying to catch a breath of fresh air to escape the horde of sweaty bodies cluttering the house. They exchanged numbers, instantly hitting it off with each other, and it didn't take long before the two started falling. And Lee minho, was one of the few people Jeongin would like to keep in his life for as long as he possibly can. 

Well, he would, if the man would just _get off_ of him.

"Hyung." Jeongin hissed, slamming his pen down and craning his neck to send minho a glare. He was laying on Jeongin's back with a teasing grin, blowing on the younger's ear occasionally just to be nothing more than a bother. "Please stop, this is due on Wednesday and I want to finish early."

"Innie, you silly boy, that's four days from today! four! I can't have you doing homework on a Saturday night, what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"A good boyfriend." Jeongin let out a small cough. "I _want_ to finish this. I don't want to do homework tomorrow. you said you would take me to the movie theatre!" The whine was obvious, and he coughed a few more times, before picking up his pen once more and writing furiously against the math workbook. 

He never knew why he had to relearn algebra after taking it in high school, but he didn't mind much. The material wasn't difficult anyway. 

Minho frowned the slightest bit, before replacing it with his shit-eating grin once more. "You only love me for my money, don't you, brat? Admit defeat, or else I won't buy you your airheads tomorrow!" The elder began to rub at Jeongin's head rapidly, making his scalp burn. 

" _Hyung_!" He whined, finally having enough of Minho's antics. Jeongin ripped himself from Minho and shot up from his chair, making his head spin vaguely. He swayed on his feet, and Minho's frown returned just as quickly as Chan making friends on campus. (seriously, how does he manage to make a new friend every day? it wasn't even an exaggeration.)

"Innie, are you feeling alright?" A cool hand was cupped against his forehead before he could answer, and it made him melt into the touch. He didn't realize the uncomfortable warmth until now. "You're a little warm, why don't you stop for tonight, Innie?" 

Jeongin coughed, before pushing Minho away slightly to sit back down. If Jeongin _was_ getting sick, then we would rather not infect the elder with this (presumable) cold. But he was not about to admit that, so he settles for, "No. Don't want to, you can't tell me what to do, old man." And he continues to fry his tired brain with useless math equations. 

"Yah, Yang Jeongin, I know you did not just call me that!" He screeched, which made the dull ache in Jeongin's head heighten. Minho snatched the pen from his hand and lifted the boy into his arms without warning. This made Jeongin shriek, and flail his limbs in a desperate attempt to free himself from his boyfriend's strong hold. "You are resting, whether you want to or not!"

"No! I don't want to! Hyung, let me go! What the hell!" 

His strength was cut in half, Jeongin hadn't realized how tired he actually felt until Minho had first begun to point it out. After a few more seconds of resisting, Jeongin finally gave up, growing limp in Minho's arms and cuddling into his neck with a pout. 

"Are you done now, kid?"

"I'm not a kid, you're just old." Jeongin let out weakly. "I wanna finish my homework, let me finish it hyungie, please?" He pulled out his trump card, Minho could never say no when he called him that. Minho would always grumble under his breath about how the younger was so manipulative, using his weakness for Jeongin against him, but Jeongin knew it was just a facade to cover up the redness of his face.

"Nice try, but no. You are resting, Innie." He pushed the half open bedroom door and walked to the bed, throwing Jeongin down upon arrival. He whined at this, which made Minho snicker. 

"You're annoying, evil, irritating, absolutely treacherous-" 

"Yes, yes, I know. You love me though, yeah?" Minho smirked, quickly walking away and retrieving a blanket for Jeongin. "Now rest. I'll go put away your things and you better be asleep by the time I come back, Yang Jeongin."

As he began to walk away, Jeongin found it in himself to swallow his pride and extend an arm hastily to hold his boyfriend back. It wasn't that he would cry if he were to be left alone, but he would definitely cry if he were left alone. 

"What is it, Innie?" Minho's voice was sickeningly sweet, and it made Jeongin only want to be held by the man even more. 

"Don't go." He said. "Please. Can you maybe just, cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" It came out no louder than a squeak, but it was loud enough for Minho to hear. That annoying grin pulled his lips upward, and Jeongin almost regretted asking him for such a thing. 

Almost.

"So he _does_ love me for more than my money!" Despite the teasing tone, Minho complied, crawling onto the bed and under the covers. The two fell into a comfortable silence, Jeongin's labored breaths were just about the only sounds filling the air, but he knew neither of them minded. Jeongin was just happy to be in the elder's arms, it felt safe, like home. His heart beat quickly, like it did when he first began to feel romantic feelings towards Minho, and Jeongin wouldn't ever admit it to him, but his heart never once stopped beating that fast for him. Slowly, Jeongin's eyes began to droop, and his tight hold on the arm that was spooning him quickly began to grow lax. 

Just as he was about to submit himself into a very desirable slumber, Minho shuffled closer, lifted his head and whispered teasingly. "Ohhh you wanna kiss me so bad. You love me so much, you're so obsessed with me"

He groaned, turning around to smack his arm before nestling into the man's chest. Jeongin didn't deny it though. He loved Minho, he truly did. 

(unfortunately)


End file.
